


These are the days that count.

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pure Peter Parker, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Ice cream, Fluff, and that's it.





	These are the days that count.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A second fic in a day, If you haven't already, please check out my new story Titled 'Taken' and if Angst isn't your style, then do keep reading as all this junk is, is fluff! Enjoy! ;)

Morgan, loved coming with Tony to pick Peter up. Usually they went for Ice cream, and this was one of those times. Peter was expecting Happy, but Happy had gotten sick, so Tony and Morgan, and their royal schemes had decided to pick Peter, Up. Morgan was jumping with excitement. 

"When will he be here Daddy?" She asked with excitement, it had been a couple of weeks since, she had seen her brother. When she first met him, she could tell he was nervous, but she understood. They got along great. Peter, would always play hide and seek, with her. Tony sometimes got jealous saying it was his back, or his neck bothering him from working to hard, and that was Peters, cue time to let all of his spare slider energy out, and sooner, rather then later. She loved him 4,000. 

"Soon, Mo, He's not out of school for another twenty minutes, wanna go get a look in the stores or something?" He asked, knowing the answer. He already knew, shed say no. But it was the look on her face the the Sam's. Always looking offended at the thought, of leaving her brother. Even, though he didnt get out for another twenty minutes. 

No, no, no! We can't leave Petey, Daddy! What if he gets out early and were not heret! He'd think we forgot about him!" She exclaimed, sighing. She knew, Daddy was silly, but not this silly. Why would he want to leave Petey! 

Soon enough, the bell rang, and They could both see him, and Ned walking out of school. Them, both walking out of school friskily, no doubt with a good bit of homework, in their book bags. Ned spotted them first, but before he could tell Peter, someone head pulled his back, and he had toppled to the ground. "Haha, Penis Parker! I gotcha, that's for getting a better grade then me on our Chem test, I showed you who's, better!" And with on elaat insult about his parents and Uncle Ben, with tears in his eyes, Ned helped him, up. He was only a little bruised. But, before Flash, could scurry away, The only thing was a very angry looking Tony and Morgan Stark. Momd you, Morgan just went over to Peter, while tony took off his signature sunglasses and gave Flash, a menacing look. "Wow! Your- Your Tony Stark, I'm Flash, I should intern for you instead, not the Penis Parker," he said gaining his confiecen back, and listing on his mister nice guy charade."Where'd you get that name? A toilet? Let me tell you, Thunder or whatever your name is, leave my kid alone. I'll be having a word with your principle, about this." And with that speach, and another menacing look, Tony walked over to Peter. "You okay, Kid?" Ye asked with a gentleness he knky ever showed to a couple of people. "Yeah, I'm good. Bye, Ned!" He said with a wave. "Bye, Peter!" And he had to dash, because his Mom was beeping the horn at him. Tony, Peter and Morgan were walking to the car, when Morgan hightailed it back to Flash, giving him German best menacing look, and An insult. When as big if an insult as a six-year-old could give. "You leave my brother alone! You meanie" and with a last shout, she kicked him in the shin, with all her strength. He ran away, with fright. When she turned around, she saw Tony and Doubled over, dying with laughter. "Ice cream?" She asked perked up, at seeing her krther laughing. "Ice, cream sweetie, ice cream." He agreed, easily as she got into the car with a skip in her step. She was very proud. And she totally didn't call Flash, a fucker at the ice cream place, and Peter totally didnt tell Pepper it was Tony's fault. Of course he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope It wasn't too short! Please, let me know what you think, it really does mean the world! My Tumbler, Is CaptainGalaxy108 where you'll find, some weird and wonderful things! Thanks for reading! Stay safe and be good people! ;)


End file.
